Realms of Jova Server Rules
Jova Rules / Reglas / Règles / のルール / 规则條例 (translated Rules) Jova's Golden Philosophies #Be a good sport. #Be nice to other players. #No harassment, let people play how they wish. #Realize that the Realms of Jova Staff do this for free in their spare time. Help us keep things running smoothly. #Jova is for all types of players: A gamer retirement home, a relaxed environment, and some hardcore gamers. Everyone has their own place here. Standard Rules *'◆NO sharing of accounts/characters.' If you share your account information or grant access to your character to anyone else, you automatically accept full responsibility for all actions and/or rule violations that occur. This includes exceeding the Alt/Mule character limits imposed based on IP address. No excuses will be accepted for violations of this nature. *'◆'''It is '''YOUR' responsibility to notify a GM for multiple family/roomate player accounts who are sharing the same household and/or IP address. A GM will then proceed with a simple good-will voice verification process with all the players via one of the Discord Voice Channels. Failure to do so might result in severe penalties depending on the circumstances. *'No' personal Attacks on other players *'No' Abuse of exploits. Please Let a GM know if you believed you have found one. *Botting, or otherwise running a program that controls your character, while you are not at your system, is prohibited. **This does not currently prohibit the use of a helper program such as MultiSend, Servo, Seven, or CurePlease/Ultimatehealer. *Dualboxing or Multiboxing while in a group with others may be allowed at party-member discretion. This is not a GM/server issue. *Power-leveling is allowed. *Be courteous of others, try not to exclude anyone from any activity when there's room in the group, provided that they wished to participate. **With that being said, you are not required to play with any individual unless you wish to. *Using the /anon command is allowed unless told otherwise by Staff member or during server events. Linkshell Chat Rules *We have our own Linkshell (RoJLS) open to all players. **You are of course allowed to create another linkshell if you choose to do so. *All players have Pearlsacks so you can give out pearls to anyone who desires it, this does not mean you are allowed to change the Linkshell Message. **''DO NOT'' change the Linkshell Message. Notify a GM immediately if this was done accidentally. *No Spamming chat channels in game or in Discord. *No Personal Attacks or Harassment *No Solicitation/Business Promoting *No Religious/Political Discussions (Please keep these kinds of things in tells) *Everything Else (GMs have the utmost right to stop any conversation we deem may be harmful to the community.) General Lot/Drops Rules * Drops are to be handled between players. It is not the job of a GM or Jova Admin to decide who may lot on an item. It is up to the person running the event. * A GM may only be contacted about drop disputes if a time-stamped screen shot of an agreement can be provided. * A GM may be contacted regarding lost drops ONLY if it was a server issue for which you can provide a screen shot. AFK Botting Rules * Due to the increase in population on the server, EXP botting is now prohibited in ALL AREAS. ** Characters found botting will be jailed. Multiple offenses will result in currency/item/level loss. ** If you are using a BOT program (such as EasyFarm) and do not respond to a GM within 60 seconds (1 minute) you will be considered AFK, and will suffer the consequences. Prohibited Acts * The use of plugins, add-ons or tools that allow: Wallhacking, Position Hacks, Speed hacks, Teleport hacking, Item duping, Item stat-changing, Door unlocking, job ability wait delay removal (ja0wait) or any other bypass of normal game function is prohibited. * Exploits of any kind (terrain, item, gil, exp, damage, speed, debuffs, etc) should be reported to a GM immediately. Abusing exploits is subject to action by a GM. * Botting of any NM or event is prohibited. * Botting in currency zones is prohibited. (Dynamis, Abyssea, Imp Coin Areas, Limbus, etc). You must be a live player to farm in these zones. * Harassing other players and/or creating a hostile environment is prohibited(Such as MPK). * Being disrespectful to, argumentative with, or ignoring a GM is prohibited. * If you discover an in-game Gil exploit report it to a Realms of Jova Staff member ASAP. ** A Gil exploit is any NPC sale where you purchase an item and immediately re-sell it for a profit. This does NOT include items you purchase, perform a craft on, then sell the newly crafted item to an NPC for a profit. ** If you are found to be taking advantage of Gil exploits like this, your Gil will be deleted, and you might lose your entire inventory. ** This can include using multiple accounts and automating trade-ins to custom gambling NPC's, or using a bot to sell items to an NPC. Multiboxing Limitations ANOTHER IMPORTANT IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! : 09/30/2019 The alt restriction for Sea NMs has been lifted. A player may now have 2 characters in the normal Sea zones. :: Players may still only have 1 character in Limbus zones! IMPORTANT IMPORTANT NOTICE! :08/16/2019 A player may now have a 3rd character online. 2 characters (one main and one alt) may be in the field, and one additional character for bazaar use only. :If you wish to do this, your bazaar character MUST be in the Feretory zone, which can be accessed by typing the command !bazaar. This zone will also be equipped with an NPC that will have delivery box and MH functions. :If a player is caught with 3 characters in the field, one will be jailed for 3-7 days. ::NOTE: Specific zone limitations (example: Sea zones, Apollyon, Temenos) are STILL in effect. Read the zone entry announcements! :All other zones will be getting a bazaar tax, which will be quite large. This is to ensure that people use the Feratory zone as our bazaar zone. The above limitations have been implemented to prevent a player with multiple accounts from monopolizing zones and drops. Punishments Punishments/levies for breaking any of the above Jova rules may range from: * A verbal warning up to and/or including ** Jail time ** Item loss ** Currency loss ** Account suspension ** Account deletion There is no set minimum punishment. All instances are handled on a case by case basis. These rules are subject to modification, deletion or addition at any time by server administration. Note: If anyone has questions, feel free to contact anyone on the Realms of Jova Staff for rule clarification, or if you found a game exploit. Use your best judgement!